Victoria
by ryouko-chan-148
Summary: Fail título, no sabía que ponerle. Nada que aclarar, Inglaterra tratando de felicitar a España a su manera aprovechando lo del arbitraje de la final. Y como siempre, obtiene lo que quiere.


Disculpen el título. Estaba con poca imagination XDD

* * *

**Victoria**

Carajo…eran de esos días jodidamente inolvidables. Su primera copa del mundo, su primera vuelta olímpica mundial (hablando de fútbol, claro estaba), su primera camiseta color rojo furia con su adorada estrellita grabada arriba del escudo. El mundo tenía los ojos sobre él, sobre Antonio Fernández Carriedo, sobre España. Y él…él se sentía como nunca. Feliz. Rebosante de alegría, y de unas ganas intensas de revolcarse en tomates, de sacarse la garganta con un grito desgarrador de "Vaaamos España, jodeeer!" y que lo oyera todo el mundo.

Pero como siempre, algo lo interrumpió.

-Señor, hay una carta para usted.

Antonio giró la cabeza y observó sorprendido al asistente japonés. Mierda…mierda. ¿Una carta? ¿De quien carajo? ¿Quién mierda se atrevía a joderle esa deliciosa soledad que representaba para él la cancha vacía llena de papelitos rojos y amarillos, ese eco maravilloso que aún resonaba en el cielo, ese grito de miles de compatriotas ante esa perfecta definición de gol de Iniesta?

De la realeza no era. Acababa de recibir sus honores de parte de esta. Tampoco del presidente, ni de los mandatarios de la FIFA ni nada. A esa hora de la noche...en esa oscuridad y cuando faltaban sesenta minutos para que los dueños de la cancha le dijeran amablemente que era hora de cerrar todo…incluso había descartado que fuera de los italianos. Feliciano no había tenido inconvenientes en dedicarle su mejor abrazo mientras le entregaba la copa. Sí los había tenido Lovino…y él lo entendía. De Francia a Brasil, de Brasil a Italia…jamás alguien había refunfuñado tanto antes de entregar lo que había estado guardando por cuatro años. Tal vez en el próximo mundial, en tierras cariocas, y si es que no salía campeón, por desgracia, experimentaría la desazón que entrañaba entregarle el trofeo a otras manos. Pero para eso…faltaba mucho tiempo, y vendería cara su derrota…si es que la próxima vez la sufría.

-Gracias.

Espero a que el hombre se perdiera de vista para rasgar el sobre de un impecable y brillante color rojo. Adentro sólo había un papel.

"Increíble que después de todo te hayas olvidado que soy el único que aún no te felicitó. Me encanta como me tienes en cuenta, hijo de puta. No diré que me debes una, pero me encantaría que, mínimo, me agradecieras un poco. O te quedas ahí parado observando la nada, o te vienes al vestuario conmigo."

No necesitaba pensar dos veces acerca del posible remitente. Y…por Dios, ¿cómo había podido olvidar ese detalle? No era que le importara mucho recibir el cálido apretón de manos en señal de albricias por parte del rubio. Es más, si ni notó esa ausencia, era que no le interesaba lo más mínimo recibir ese gesto. Pero ahora que miraba la perfecta caligrafía y la decepción y frustración puesta en forma irónica en esas líneas, se daba cuenta de lo injusto que había sido.

Metió la carta en el sobre y doblándola en cuatro, la escondió en su bolsillo. Miró por última vez el estadio desierto de gente, suspiró, y secándose las últimas lágrimas de felicidad que le inundaban los ojos se arrodilló, tomando con el puño un trozo de césped y tierra y llevándoselo a los labios. Besó apenas el barro mezclado con pasto y lo apretó contra su pecho, levantándose luego.

Caminó hasta los vestuarios, lentamente y sin prisa, mientras se limpiaba la mano manchada en el pantalón. Le dolían las piernas, todo el cuerpo. Y…lo más lindo era que la copa pesaba. Sí, pesaba. Y claro, era de oro, lo más hermoso que habían tocado sus manos hasta el momento. Por no decir que cuando sintió el frío contacto del metal le pareció que estaba rozando el cielo con los dedos.

Vestuarios…ya ni se acordaba donde quedaban. Gracias a Dios, las señales en los carteles eran legibles para su vista cansada y nublada por las lágrimas que pugnaban por no desaparecer de sus ojos.

No le sorprendió que al abrir la puerta, la luz estuviese apagada. Ni tampoco que al llevar sus dedos a la tecla, ésta no le diera paso al brillo característico de los tubos fluorescentes de luz. Claro estaba, alguien los había quitado. Y era en vano ponerse a pensar el cómo. Más en vano era deducir el quién.

-Hasta que llegas, podrido de tantos halagos. Hueles como si te hubiesen abrazado un millón de personas.

España pestañeó, tratando de adaptarse a la oscuridad y caminando hacia el lugar de donde aquella voz provenía.

-No soy como tú. Yo no me harto de esas cosas.

-Me extraña no ver esa humildad con la que tanto fanfarroneas.

Por fin lo localizó. Apostado contra la pared, en una de las esquinas de la sala. Aunque por el momento, lo único que podía visualizar era el brillo candente de sus ojos, y su sonrisa desganada y burlona. Se acercó casi arrastrando los pies, lentamente.

-Acabo de ganar la copa del mundo. Y simplemente quiero expresar mi felicidad a como de lugar, no me he burlado de nadie.

-Hablo de que eres un puto desagradecido. Y no hace falta que digas que ganaste la copa del mundo, todo el mundo lo sabe. ¿Pretendes refregármelo en la cara?

-Por supuesto, a ti sí.

Arthur hizo un mohín de disgusto y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con enojo.

-Eres una mierda. Y no me extraña.

Antonio se apoyó contra a pared, exactamente al lado de donde estaba Inglaterra. Levantó la cabeza hacia el techo, imitando la actitud del rubio al cruzarse de brazos y dedicarle exactamente la misma mirada.

-Eres una mierda, y a mí tampoco me extraña. La copa ahora lleva mi nombre, y no el tuyo escrito en minúscula debajo. Es mía, de mi gente, de los que fueron a verme jugar, de la selección. Y a ti no te debo absolutamente nada.

-Olvidas que había un compatriota mío dirigiendo el partido, bloody Spain.

Mierda. Le enfermaba cuando le sacaba ese tipo de cosas en cara. Como si ese tipo hubiera sido el que convirtió el gol. Si mal no recordaba…

-Si mal no recuerdo…ese tipo es el mismo cabrón que pasó por alto ese patadón en el pecho. El mismo que no cobró penal, el mismo que dejó que los holandeses los mataran a golpes a mis jugadores y se la pasaba advirtiendo en lugar de sacar esa puta tarjeta.

-Si mal no recuerdo, ese mismo también pasó por alto el manotazo que le dieron al delantero holandés cuado tu arquero le atajó la pelota. Y el mismo que en vez de cobrar corner, dio un saque de arco. Y allí fue tu gol.

-Digamos…que era un pésimo árbitro. Y si por cada error de mierda que se mandan esos chavales hay que agradecerles…entonces que se lleven la copa ellos. No me jodas Arthur, ¿para esto me llamaste? Me haces perder el tiempo, esta noche tengo que festejar con mis amigos y mi gente. Y de ninguna manera voy a ponerme a pensar en que te debo algo a ti y a ese incompetente. Creí que querías felicitarme.

-Ni en tus sueños. Yo no felicito a ingratos como tú.

-Entonces ya no hay nada más que hablar.

Antonio chasqueó la lengua y se encaminó hasta a puerta de salida del vestuario. Pendejo fastidioso. Fastidioso, envidioso y encima, insoportable. Mil veces carajo (o fuck, como sabía decir el rubio), hasta hubiera jurado que Inglaterra iba a aprovechar esa cercanía, ese momento en que, a propósito, se había colocado a su lado. Que iba a comerle la boca de un beso, que le iba a dar eso que tanto quería. Aunque fueran solo un par de caricias… En todo el partido en lo que menos había pensado era, exactamente, en Arthur Kirkland. Sin embargo, era una de las cosas que estaban al final de su lista de festejos. Y no estaba a final porque fuera lo menos importante, sino porque la mejor manera de salir de esa inolvidable cancha era con ese puñetero dolor de culo que tanto le encantaba que se lo provocase el ojiverde.

Por Cristo…si él quería su último agasajo en el estadio del Soccer City junto al bastardo de Inglaterra…entonces ¿qué mierda esperaba?

Volvió sobre sus pasos, apretando los puños y haciendo chirriar los dientes de pura rabia ante la clara derrota. La puta madre, únicamente ese hijo de perra podía hacerle sentir derrotado en el mejor día de su vida. Y por eso lo odiaba. Y por ese puto odio que le hacía corroer las venas; odio que desaparecía con la primera caricia sobre su piel y con el primer roce de sus labios lo adoraba, lo deseaba, lo amaba.

Pateó la puerta al entrar, no le importó si el sonido retumbaba por los corredores vacíos y por las tribunas desiertas, por la soledad de campo de juego y llegase a oídos de la gente de limpieza que aguardaba en una casillita cercana al ingreso. Le habían dado exactamente una hora para que gozara de la soledad del estadio, para que disfrutara el aire sudafricano impregnado en el césped y para que se sintiera en el paraíso mientras inhalaba por última vez el olor a victoria española que invadía el lugar. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, parado frente al inglés, el cual conservaba la sonrisa de superioridad de hacía un rato.

-Odio tener que volver por tu causa.

-Gracias por no hacer que yo sea el que se humille yendo detrás de ti a buscarte.

Antonio sonrió, un poco sorprendido.

-Maldito, no mientas, ibas a dejar que me fuera.

-Vendo cara mi humillación. Probablemente te hubiera roto la cara de una trompada.

Acostumbrado a la penumbra, España pudo notar la camiseta inglesa que traía puesta el rubio. No se había percatado de eso, estaba vestido como un jugador británico, camiseta blanca, pantalones negros…

-Si te digo que gracias a mí alzaste esa copa vas a mandarme a volar varios dientes, ¿cierto?

España suspiró.

-Cierto.

-Si te digo que use un poco de magia para que el árbitro no viera el tiro de esquina vas a reírte, ¿cierto?

-Cierto – murmuró cada vez más cerca de la boca de Arthur, soltando una pequeña risa.

-Si te digo que el jodido pulpo está a tu favor gracias a mí, lo vas a mandar a hervir en una cacerola junto conmigo, ¿cierto?

-Mmm…posiblemente…

Inglaterra ni siquiera pudo decir la próxima frase. Los labios embarrados de Antonio rozaron los suyos, incitándolo a besarlos lentamente, sintiendo el sabor a victoria y a la tierra de la cancha en ellos. Se separó porque quería terminar de decir su pequeño discurso, no sin antes dar un fugaz lametón sobre la mejilla del moreno.

-Y…si te digo que sabía que ibas a ganar, pero que sugerí que el árbitro fuera inglés para tener un motivo para citarte aquí, si te digo que lo hice para que cada vez que me salgas con que tú también tienes una copa del mundo yo te responda que fue gracias a mí… ¿qué harías?

España apretó los dientes y estrujó en sus dedos la camiseta blanca inglesa.

-Diría que eres un grandísimo hijo de puta que te gusta decir cosas que hacen que quiera borrarte esa cara de idiota y a la vez que quiera preguntarte por que mierda me gustas tanto.

-Te gusto porque nunca vas a saber si me odias o si estas loco por mí. Y tú me gustas por la misma razón.

Había querido salir campeón con toda su alma. Y lo había obtenido, con esfuerzo, con sudor, con el estómago estrujado por los nervios y la desesperación del marcador en cero. Había soñado alzar la copa y que todas las cámaras del mundo estuvieran enfocadas en su sonrisa de felicidad infinita. Había conseguido todo lo que se propuso antes de comenzar el mundial. Excepto llegar a la semifinal y patearle el culo a Arthur. Pero no, el muy inútil se dejó ganar por Alemania y allí quedó su sueño de eliminarlo personalmente. O de caer ante él y ver esa hermosa y socarrona sonrisa de prepotencia inglesa.

Pero al carajo ese sueño. A medias estaba cumpliéndoselo Inglaterra, mientras se quitaba la camiseta con esos ojos verdes que se deleitaban ante la expresión sin aliento de España.

-Te toca. La próxima vez, que sea en la cancha.

Se quitó la camiseta roja él también, entregándosela en la mano al otro mientras que recibía la prenda contraria. Se suponía que después de ese clásico gesto había que colocársela. Pero no. Así, con los torsos descubiertos, muertos de ganas de saborearse el uno al otro…lo más estúpido que podían hacer era vestirse de nuevo.

-Well done… you rotten Spaniard.

* * *

No hay nada que aclarar, excepto la última frase que significa "Bien hecho, podrido español" o algo así. En algún lado vi ese insulto y me encantó.

Dios…como amé que el árbitro fuera inglés! Y como amé que fuera España quien se llevara la copa!

Este fic…va para todas las españolas que lo lean. Joder, felicitaciones, perras, puede que mi país tenga dos trofeos, pero fue antes que yo naciera y…aún no experimenté lo que es ganar la copa del mundo, mierda. Las envidio…y a la vez las recontra felicito.

Juro que quería hacer un lindo lemon al final, pero importaba recalcar más la victoria española, no quería hacerlo largo tampoco. Y eso que tenía un kink con la estrellita nueva *se cubre el rostro con una bolsa*

No pude evitar ponerlo a Arthur junto a Antonio…es mi pareja favorita y me aproveché de que el Howard Webb ese era inglés y que no les cobró el tiro de esquina. Igual, España los bailó un buen rato, aunque por momentos estaban bastante equilibrados con Holanda.

Btw, simpático el arquero, LOL, y mi viejo dijo algo acerca de los culos de los jugadores. Imaginen mi cara.

Again, FELICIDADES, CONGRATULACIONES, ALBRICIAS, ENHORABUENAS… BENDITAS SEAN USTEDES! (especial agradecimiento a los sinónimos de Microsoft Word Office XDDDDD)

Y…( a pesar que soy argentina…) AGUANTE ESPAÑA CARAJOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
